Complicated
by mermaid12108
Summary: Something is happening to Katy. Because random bursts of sickness that are gone in an hour aren't normal, right? Meanwhile, the DOD has targeted the Luxen. And they know just how to get to them-through Kat. Can Deamon save Katy from the DOD's grasp? Or will she be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1 We have a problem

**Hey guys! Mermaid12108 here! So, I was given this story by Kam47. I hope, for those of you who were reading this story on her page, that you like what I do with it. That really goes out to everyone reading this story, also. Okay, I know, you're probably hearing the voice of all the adults in charlie brown as you read the A/N. Now, on to the story. Enjoy!~Mermaid12108**

**Katy's POV **

I walked into class, avoiding eye contact with...him. My bag banged against my hip as I strolled over to my seat right in front of my reason for breathing...or in other words, my stab-worthy, gorgeous, and alien neighbor. Life can throw some real curve balls at you. I sighed as I sat down, dreading what was about to come. Yet I was also excited for it. Go figure.

The usual poke on my back from his pen made me want to do two things. One being take his pen and throw it to some birds so they could carry it off to some distant country where he would never find it. The other option was to just turn around. I decided to go with the latter since said alien boy could fry me into pork chops. I turned around, watching my dark hair flip behind me as I faced him. His electric green eyes met with my pale gray ones. His raven black hair was more than a few shades darker than mine, and his bangs were covering part of his breathtaking eyes. My breath hitched when I looked deep into his eyes. He really was gorgeous. A slow, sly smirk spread across his face. "Hey Kitten." He said, drawing out his voice. Other girls in the class were probably drooling when watching us every morning. I rolled my eyes, pretending that I wasn't affected by his 'charms'. "Hi Daemon." I said. Daemon didn't do anything but look at me after I said hi. The silence made me uncomfortable, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. His ego would go higher, if that was even possible. So instead of doing anything, I just stared right back at him, until the air around us practically stopped circulating due to the tension growing. Everyone in the room was watching us. Again. I swear, we're their only entertainment in this class. Finally, I gave in and looked away, causing a grin to spread across Daemon's face. I scoffed at his winning expression. "What do you want Daemon?" I asked, not wanting to turn around without knowing why I was poked in the back by his despicable pen. Only heaven could know what he wants. Then again, not sure if heaven wants to know in the first place. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come over after school." He kept his gaze on me as I tried to come up with an excuse to not go over there. If I did go over there, I feel as though the whole time I'd just be thinking about kissing Daemon's lips. His soft, warm lips..."Well, Kat?" He asked, waiting for my answer with lazy eyes that still sent shivers down my spine. My mind raced. Dang it. I've got nothing going on. I need a life outside of the aliens. I sighed. "Why on earth would I come over to your house after school?" I asked. "Because you think I'm attractive and would never turn down an invitation to spend time with me. In fact, you probably look forward to when you get to see me next." He said casually while twirling the pen in his fingers, keeping my gaze. I could feel my face redden in front of the class. I shook my head slowly, when I finally remembered what I had to do after school. Praise the heavens. Being too close to Daemon is like sitting in front of a mountain of chocolate, but not being allowed to eat or touch it. Too much temptation. I'd most likely end up kissing him. Again. I sighed in thanks that I had an excuse not to go. I smiled evilly. "I can't go. I have to go to dinner with my mom tonight, so...no." I said, laughing hard on the inside when I saw his face fall a little. He quickly regained his composure though, which sent a rush of disappointment through me. Darn. "Tomorrow then?" He asked. I frowned, making him smile. There is no winning with him. I didn't have anything going on tomorrow. I let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Sure. I can go tomorrow." I said, watching his eyes light up and turn to liquid fire. The butterflies in my stomach almost burst through my chest. "Good." Daemon said as the teacher walked in. Daemon smirked and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, obviously pleased with himself. What the fudge had I gotten myself into? I turned back around to face the teacher (another alien) but pretty much zoned out through the whole class, thinking about what Daemon really wanted tomorrow. I stopped my thoughts soon. I don't think I want to know what he wants. - When the bell finally rang to let the students out, I ran out of class, clutching my bag close to me as I darted between people in the crowded halls. Everyone else seemed to be going the opposite way as me as I ran to the exit doors in the front of the school. When I finally broke through the current of exhausted students, I sprinted to the doors, wanting to avoid Daemon. I like him so much, it's not even funny. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I finally got outside. There were rain clouds lining up together in the sky. I looked to my left and right outside. No sign of Daemon. Yet. I straightened my dark blue shirt and pulled up my jeans before deciding to run the rest of the way to the car just to be safe. Thankfully, I made it to my car without coming across Daemon. Ever since we had each admitted our feelings for each other after we destroyed that Arum, we've been acting more civil towards one another. I say that meaning that every moment we're together, I want to kiss him senseless. Of course though, reason keeps me grounded. Hallelujah. I don't know what exactly happened after Daemon healed me in that field, but it had brought us closer together. I could tell he felt the same way, but it's just...complicated. Too complicated. I started my car up and began backing up from the parking spot. I was about to drive off, when a furious pounding on my passenger side window made me stop suddenly, screaming out. I looked over and saw Dee. Daemon's sister and my best friend. Puts the song "It's a Small World After All" to a different meaning. I was still hyperventilating when I rolled the window down. Dee's beautiful black hair flew in the wind as she leaned down into my window. "Hey Katy. Sorry for scaring you, but..um would you mind giving me a ride?" She asked shyly. I sighed for practically the billionth time that day and unlocked the door, letting her come in. She moved over into the seat and got comfy before shutting the door behind her. When I heard the click of her seat belt, I began to drive. I turned out of the school parking lot and onto the main road home. "So, why couldn't Daemon give you a ride home?" I asked, upset that he would just leave his sister. He loved his sister, so this was pretty out of character for him. Dee leaned up against the window and looked out at the quick moving scenery. "He had to go patrolling for more Arum with Andrew. He said it was pretty important." She looked over at me. "I tried to catch up to you sooner, but you were racing out of school way too fast, and I don't think using my super speed would really go over well with the other students." Ah. Yes. Dee's an alien too. So are Andrew, Adam, and Ashley. Not only but that, but they have awesome powers like super speed, strength, shape shifting, and lighting up practically brighter than the sun. As if Dee's beauty wasn't enough to make me jealous. I was the defenseless human. Go me. "Oh. I'm really sorry Dee." I said. "I was just..um..."

"Trying to get away before Daemon caught up with you and you guys smooched each other's brains out?" Dee tried to finish. I actually swerved off of the road for a second. "Whoa. Dee, it's not like that at all." I said, desperately trying to reach out for any information that could prove her wrong. She actually wasn't off the mark at all, but that didn't mean I had to admit it. I have some pride. "Yes it is Katy. I see the way you guys look at each other. Don't try to lie to me. I'm not blind." She said, crossing her arms.

"I...um. No. That's not what is happening here." I said.

"Are you attracted to Daemon?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but..I mean-"

"Then you like him and he likes you. Simple. Stop making things much more complicated than they really are. End of discussion. Anyway, when can you come over?" She asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to be done talking about it, but arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere."I'm coming over tomorrow." I said, keeping my eyes on the road as I saw our houses approach. Dee clapped her hands once and smiled her perfect smile. "Great! There's something that I wanted to tell you, but it's going to wait until tomorrow." She said enthusiastically. I chuckled. She was easily pleased. When I pulled into my driveway, I checked over at Dee's house. No car, so Daemon wasn't done patrolling yet. Of course, neither was my mom, so that left us alone. I got out of the car and walked to my front door. "Thanks for the ride Katy! See you tomorrow!" Dee called over her shoulder as she sped off to her house. I smiled and took out my house key, turning it in the keyhole, and pushing the door open. When I got in, I dropped my backpack on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. I froze when I heard thunder crash. I ran over to the window, and sure enough, it started raining. I groaned. There was always something wacky going on with the weather here. Grabbing an apple, I took a bite as I sat down on the couch by my backpack. I reached out to the small table in front of the couch and pulled one of the books I was reading for my blog off of it. Books were everywhere around here thanks to me. I was about halfway done with the book when a knock on my front door made me fall off of the couch. I stumbled over to the door. By the hard pounding sound coming from outside, I could tell it was still raining hard. I threw the door open to see a soaking Daemon on my porch. He looked up at me through his wet bangs and pierced me with his green gaze. He looked angry and...worried?

"Katy. We have a serious problem."

* * *

**Next chapter soon!~Mermaid12108**


	2. Chapter 2 Just look at me

It took me a while to process what Daemon was telling me. A problem? Is Dee okay? Did the **D.O.D.** find us? Thoughts raced through my head as Daemon stood out in the cold rain. I probably looked like an idiot just standing there, but after a while I gained some composure and opened the door for him to come in.

Daemon walked in like he owned the place, and sat on our couch. He was getting it soaked with his wet clothes. I frowned but sat on the other side of the room on a chair. Safety in distance.

"What's wrong? What happened Daemon?" I asked, worry lacing my voice. Worry? To hell with that. I got up and started pacing the room, hands behind my back, not sure if I wanted to hear his answer, but not wanting to sit still at the same time. Daemon watched me with narrowed eyes.

"Kitten, if you keep pacing like that, there'll be a hole in your floor." He said, sighing and clapping his hands together.

"Just, sit down." He said softly. I looked over at him, and finally decided that the quicker I heard what he had to say, the faster I could finish being worried about what the news might be. I didn't dare to look in his eyes as I sat down. This was no time to start drooling over my neighbor.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, much calmer this time. Point for me. Daemon leaned back into the couch and looked over at me. I still refused to make eye contact though.

"Kat, you have to look at me sometime." He said. I raised my gaze slowly up to his eyes. Bad move. Just his eyes made me want to jump him right there. I brought my hands to the sides of my head. Daemon's lips came up in a small, sad smile. As quick as his smile had come though, it vanished.

"Some of the Arum have come back. We were out patrolling and we found about a dozen, and that was only in the woods. There are probably dozens more around town. We managed to take care of the ones in the woods, but if we don't take care of them all, then the D.O.D is going to come out here, searching for anything and everything to take away and examine for alien traces...including us." Daemon said grimly. He looked like he had more to say, but stopped there. I didn't want him to stop if there was more to say. After taking a minute to breathe, I sat up in the chair and looked over at him again. His bangs were covering those deadly, sexy, dangerous eyes. He looked so...serious.

"What else is there Daemon? You're not telling me something." I said. His eyes shot up to mine.

"Isn't what you heard enough?" He asked, quietly.

"Oh, trust me, it is and I'm sure I'll start freaking about it later, but you might as well tell me everything so I can freak out about it at the same time." I said. Daemon gave a small nod and sat on the edge of the couch, getting only a little closer to me.

"The Arum took Andrew and Ashley. Only Adam and I came back from patrolling." He said furiously. He shot out of his seat and started to walk around the room, almost going so fast that I couldn't see him.

I stood out of the chair and slowly made my way over to where he was walking. Andrew and Ashley gone? Not that I really liked Andrew or Ashley, but that doesn't mean that him getting taken isn't going to spring some concern from me. The Arum had gotten close and took some of our friends. That pissed me off like no tomorrow.

When I reached Daemon, I cautiously put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped moving altogether and looked at me, then at my hand, back to me. It felt like fire was spreading between my hand and his shoulder. I quickly removed it, watching his eyes.

"We'll be fine Daemon. We'll find them and bring them back." I said, trying to offer some form of comfort. Andrew and Ashley were like his family, and from what I've seen, no one in their right mind would mess with Daemon's family.

He shook his head. "Kat, the Arum are everywhere. We can't just go out and search for Andrew and Ashley all heroic and fearless. They could already be dead for all we know, but they can take care of themselves. Right now I need to worry about you and Dee. You guys are my main priority, and I won't let anything happen to you." He said. His voice made little shivers dance on my skin and I had to look away for the sake of my sanity.

"Well, we have to do something." I whispered just barely loud enough for myself to hear. Of course Daemon could hear it though. He brought his arms around me in a hug and brought his lips down to my ear. I could feel his warm breath tickle my ear as he began to speak.

"It'll be okay Kat. We'll figure something out, but for now I'm going to stay and protect you and Dee. Do you understand?" He asked me. I felt like such a child, but I nodded as a tear fell down my cheek. Arum were taking our family, and that crossed a line. Daemon sighed and held me tighter. I ignored the crazy warmth between us, even though it didn't make sense because he's soaked to the bone, and just let myself be comforted by him. However, I didn't let myself have that luxury for long. Too much of a good thing can be very bad. I pulled out of his embrace and smiled sadly. We would figure something out. We'd have to. Daemon looked back at me like I was about to break and took a step closer to me. I held up a hand.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes Daemon. I'll be fine while you go change. Besides, you probably should go check on Dee while you're over there. She can't be taking this well." I said softly. Dee would probably need Daemon way more than me right now. She'd just lost some of her family. Daemon met my gaze.

"I haven't told her yet, but I'm going to. While I'm gone, you should probably change too. I kind of got your clothes wet." He said, quite pleased with himself. I could only imagine what he was thinking, but I just motioned towards the door.

"Go tell Dee, Daemon. I'll be fine being alone for a while." I said, walking towards the stairs to go up to my room.

"What time does your mom come home?" He asked. I smiled at his concern.

"In about an hour. I wasn't lying when I said that I'm going to dinner with her tonight." I smiled. Daemon glanced away, smirked, and then was gone in the blink of an eye. I hate it when he does that.

I walked up to my room and then shut my door as I exchanged my tee for a second one and my jeans for some sweat pants. Ah the comforts of sweats. I paced around my room uneasily after that. I couldn't shake the feeling now that Arum were everywhere. Could they be watching right now?

The phone rang, releasing me from my stupor. I ran to the phone downstairs, thankful for a distraction.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Hey, Katy." My mom said. I was instantly soothed by her voice.

"Hey mom. What's up?" I asked.

"Listen Katy, I'm really sorry but we'll have to go to dinner some other night. We just got some burn victims in and well, they're not doing so hot. No pun intended." She said, not being funny at all. I frowned. I had really been looking forward to having dinner with my mom, but I guess that'll just have to wait until some other time. Fabulous.

"Okay mom. It's no problem." I said. I could practically hear my mom's smile on the other end of our conversation.

"Great. I'm sorry Katy, it's just work. We'll go out some other time. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be home, so are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked.

I gulped. Alone for a night? I quickly shook off my fear. I'll be fine, heck I'm almost alone every night. Tonight is no different. Hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I said, not so sure of it myself. Apparently though, it was enough to fool mom. I was half hoping that it wouldn't to be honest.

"Alright then. I'll see you whenever I get home. Bye Katy." She said. She hung up before I could say goodbye back. I gently placed the phone on the receiver and took a deep breath. I would be fine. I scoffed myself. I needed to loosen up a little.

I went to the bathroom closet and grabbed a towel to put on the couch. After making it somewhat dry, I sat down and continued to read my book. It took another hour to finish, but it was worth it. Yet another book boyfriend added to the swiftly growing list. I sighed and put the book down, facing a different problem. Now I had to find something to do, which is pretty impossible if you're bored, because you don't want to get up to actually find something to pass the time.

I got up off the couch and looked out the window. Still raining? I groaned and began sulking to the stairs. I loved the rain, but right now it just looked depressing. When I reached my room, I was about to shut the blinds on my window so I could sleep, but something caught my attention. I got closer to my window and squinted. Something dark was moving out there. Close to my house. I stifled a scream as it moved along with the shadows. An Arum. Of course with my luck it would be an Arum. Just peachy. A blinding light came from Dee's house. So they had seen it also. The glowing figure came bounding out of their house. By the size of it, it was definitely Daemon. Thank the heavens. The destruction of the Arum occurred so fast that I wasn't even sure how it happened. Knowing Daemon, it was probably either strangled or crushed to death, or zapped with Daemon's alien light. Whichever way it happened, it was still dead. I gasped in shock. Had it been coming for me? I shook my head. No, there was nothing alien about me...was there?

Daemon's form quickly switched from blinding to just plain old human. He looked up at my window and frowned. I quickly looked away and shut my blinds. Was I not supposed to see that? A knock on my bedroom door answered that. I opened it, not surprised to see Daemon. He probably had forgotten to lock the door once he left.

Daemon put both hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked desperately. I had believed him when he had said that there were a lot of Arum, but I didn't think that one would appear this fast. I stood there, not answering.

"Katy!" Daemon yelled. I zoned back in and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said softly. "Just a little shocked." I shook his arms off of me and walked over to my bed, sitting down. He came and sat right next to me, putting an arm over my shoulders and pulling me close to his chest. His other hand went to my hair, gently running his fingers through it.

"Are there any more out there?" I asked, letting myself be held by him. It felt so good.

"Well, yes and no. Obviously there are more, but I don't think there are any more around here." He said. I could tell that he was lying. I sat up, sad to leave his arms, but needing to. He had been a jerk earlier and I wasn't going to forgive him that quickly. Lately though, I had seen the nonjerkish Daemon, which was nice. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. Daemon stood up.

"You're staying the night with Dee." He said. I looked up at him.

"What? Why? The Arum didn't even get inside." I said, knowing I sounded stupid. Daemon proved my point.

"Kitten, you're staying over. I don't want to have to worry about you being alone all night. I could drag or carry you over to our house if that would be more convenient." He said, raising his eyebrows. He was waiting for me to challenge his offer, just so he could take me up on it. That's fair.

"Let me text my mom." I grumbled. After that was done, I put on some shoes and a jacket, finding Daemon already by the door, waiting to go. I sighed and walked out onto the porch. He followed and shut the door behind him. After I didn't move from the porch, Daemon gave me a little nudge on my back, forcing me to go forward. I glared back at him, just to see him smiling. That smile calmed my nerves a little as we walked through the storm to get to his house.

Daemon opened the door and let me in, his eyes watching everywhere, always on the lookout. Those beautiful green eyes. I caught myself staring before he did and quickly looked away, but not fast enough. He grinned devilishly at me as he shut the door.

"You don't have to stare to catch my attention Kitten. You already had it." He smirked. I gulped. Staying the night may not be so good for my hormones or my sanity.


	3. Chapter 3 I'll keep you safe

I backed up against the nearest wall and then instantly regretted it as Daemon slowly came closer. The last time I was up against a wall with him ended with my laptop being fried to a crisp. I'm still waiting for my birthday to get a new one. Darn aliens are stopping my blog activity.

I looked around frantically for an escape before either Daemon could get too close or I gave in to my hormones and kissed him like crazy. Seeing no other escape I took the least dignified way out. Daemon placed his hands on the wall, right next to my head. He was caging me in, and I found that part of me was thrilled. I wanted to smack that part of me all the way back to Florida.

Daemon's face kept getting closer and closer until I almost lost all rational thought. Almost. I quickly ducked under one of his hands and ran over to their couch, sitting down. I kept my eyes on him, unsure if he'd use his speed to trap me again. He could have stopped me before. Easily. Daemon looked over at me and laughed, clear amusement across his face. Despite his reaction, I gave myself a mental pat on the back. That was the first time I ever escaped from his lips when he was that close to me. It would have been so easy just to lean in and...No way. I shook my head.

"Having regrets about not kissing me already?" Daemon asked huskily. He crossed his arms. I should never have looked over at him because I could practically feel my resistance towards him melting away. I didn't want to just forget about the things he did a few weeks ago. He had been a complete jerk with an ego that could reach Pluto and back. He still kind of was, just less...severe.

I sat up straight. "Not at all." I said, barely convincing myself of my words. Daemon knew better than that.

"You're lying." He said simply. I glared at him.

"No I'm not." I said. Oh, my gosh. I sound like a kid.

Daemon sat down beside me and faced my direction, looking kind of angry. Crap.

"Katy, why do you do it?" He asked, anger dripping from his voice. I looked at him curious as to why he got all diva tone on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why do you fight it? Why can't you just accept that I like you and you like me?" He said. I looked away, unable to keep a steady gaze at him.

"Because it's just all of a sudden. I move here, then you're a jerk. I almost die, then you're a jerk. You tell me you're an alien after saving me, then you're a jerk. I get a trace, kiss you, and then you're a jerk. I risk my life for your sister, then you're a jerk. You save me from dying at that field, and boom, suddenly it's all nice actions and less jerk. Why?" I demanded an answer. Daemon looked at me coldly.

"I didn't want you getting close to me, because if I let you in then I would probably end up losing you. That's what happens to everyone that gets close to either me or Dee. It's just how it is." He answered, now with no emotion showing on his face. I scowled.

"So now it's okay to let me in?" I asked.

"No. It'll never be okay. Despite that though, I've decided that I don't care. I believe in this Kitten," he gestured at him and then me, "and I would do anything to keep you safe. Because I REFUSE to lose you." He said firmly. I wanted to jump into his arms and cuddle up against that fine alien boy, but that would probably be less dignified than I was willing to go.

I looked at the floor, ashamed. Ashamed? What? Why am I ashamed? I glanced back up at Daemon, his fierce gaze still on me. I stood up, and Daemon followed suit. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes. I would enjoy this one moment. Daemon just said that he would protect me and wouldn't ever lose me. That deserved some 'bonus points'.

Daemon stiffened up, surprised, before he brought his arms around my middle, bringing me closer as he rested his head on top of mine. I sighed. I did like Daemon, but I just don't know if I should let him in. Talk about conflicting emotions. I slowly backed away, to Daemon's obvious disappointment, and just stood in front of him.

"Kat..." Daemon started. I held up my hand.

"I can't forgive you that easily Daemon, no matter what you say. I want to, I really do, but I just can't. I need time to forgive someone and its no different for you." I turned away. Daemon's arms flipped me back towards him. Our faces were less than an inch apart.

"I'll do my best to earn you forgiveness Kitten." My eyes widened at his words. That was very un- Daemon- like. It sounded...sincere.

"Besides," his face got even closer and I found my resolve bubbling away, "I can wait." He whispered, bringing his forehead to mine, but not going any further than that. We stood there for a while, before he backed away. I took an added step back.

"Thank you Daemon." I said. He nodded as the sound of someone coming down the stairs filled the silent room. Dee came bounding into the room.

"Katy! I thought I heard someone besides Daemon down here." She wrapped me in her embrace, and I returned it, keeping my eyes on Daemon. His gaze always seemed to turn to liquid fire whenever we made eye contact, and this time wasn't different. His lips formed into a smirk as he mouthed a sentence that made my hormones go into overdrive.

"But Kitten, I'm not a very patient person." He winked and walked into the kitchen for food, no doubt. I just froze. What was that supposed to mean? I stopped thinking about it when Dee pulled back and smiled at me. Her smile swiftly became a frown.

"Wait. I thought you were coming tomorrow." Dee said. I just shrugged, not wanting Dee to worry about any Arum out there.

"My mom isn't going to come home until later tonight so Daemon told me that I should stay over here for now." I said. Dee just shivered.

"It's because of the Arum that he's having you stay over isn't it?" She asked, voice shaking. She looked younger when she was afraid. The look on her face made me want to go out, find an Arum, and just jab it in the eyeballs.

"He just doesn't want anything to happen. The Arum could be close, but..eh." I just shrugged. If anyone was going to tell Dee about the Arum that Daemon just killed, it would be him. I don't even know how she missed Daemon's glow session. He had been shining practically brighter than the sun. I considered this.

"What were you doing when I came over?" I asked. Dee just shrugged.

"Probably sleeping. I was really tired after school. Why?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. I broke eye contact with her bright green eyes, but only for a second.

"I just thought that you would've come down the stairs as soon as I came over, that's all." I lied. Dee was easier to lie to than Daemon by a landslide. She smiled again, but this time it was a sad smile.

"I really am worried for Andrew and Ashley." She admitted. I put my hand on her shoulder gently.

"They're your family. Of course you're worried." I said softly. She nodded and tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them spill out. Dee quickly wiped them away and sat on the couch. I didn't want to sit back down there. I was just fine with standing.

I smiled as I remembered something from earlier.

"So, what did you want to tell me today? It obviously can't wait until tomorrow now that I'm here." I grinned at her. I have to admit, the curiosity of what she had to say was almost killing me. Not to mention it was a distraction from the verrryyyy attractive alien in the kitchen. Those were always welcome.

Dee giggled a little and motioned for me to come closer whole she leaned nearer. I rolled my eyes when I got closer. Daemon would probably hear what she'd say anyway. I have to admit though, Dee looked excited as I sat next to her, ready to hear the secret.

"Okay, so," she looked around for anyone that could be listening in, "me and Adam..." She didn't finish, letting me think it through. I scrunched my eyebrows until the answer slammed into my head, making me gasp.

"You guys...did the deed?" I asked, now paying full attention. This was HUGE. Dee scooted even closer to me and nodded in a silent confirmation. My mouth formed an o. Dee just shrugged. How could she just shrug after this?

"Honestly, it was bound to happen. Besides, everyone expects us to get together." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I looked up to see if Daemon wad there. Wouldn't that be fun to explain? When he wasn't I sighed in relief, but quickly brought my attention back to Dee.

"You shouldn't do it because people expect you to. You do it when you love someone and care about them." I said. Dee just blushed.

"I do care about him and he cares about me. I do like him a lot Katy." She said confidently. I put my hand on her back.

"He better like you a lot. Otherwise, be prepared to scrape him off of the walls." Daemon walked into the room holding a plate of cookies and I closed my eyes. The world really couldn't give me a break, could it? Dee glared at her brother.

"He does." Dee said coldly. I looked over at her in shock. I had never heard her speak in that tone. It just wasn't natural. Dee stood up and went upstairs, leaving me and Daemon alone again. Not the best position, but it beat having to watch an all out mental war between Dee and her brother. Awkward silence was one of the better outcomes though. Daemon could have easily just left and killed Adam then. Awkward silence it is.

Daemon just stared at me while eating a cookie. I found myself being slightly jealous of that cookie, but quickly shook the feeling off. There is a time and place, and now was definitely not it. I leaned back in the couch and thought of something.

"Daemon, how do we know that Andrew and Ashley aren't already dead?" I asked.

He swallowed. "We don't." He said gravely. I looked down.

"So, are their powers gone?" I sat back up from the couch, following a train of thought. I didn't give Daemon a chance to answer my question before another one popped into my head.

"Why just kidnap a Lux? Why not just take their powers and call it a day?" I stood up and began pacing. Daemon put the now empty plate down.

"I like where you're going with this Kitten." He said, approaching me. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Something's going on Daemon. I don't know what it is, but I have a really bad feeling." I said nervously. If the Arum took a Lux and didn't take their powers...then they were either planning something or they were working with somebody with a bigger plan. The thought made me shudder. As if reading my thoughts, Daemon spoke.

"The Arum aren't working alone." He said, eyes widening. "Things are about to get really dangerous Kat." He said. I could already feel a headache coming on.


	4. Chapter 4 What am I?

I put my hand to my forehead, still trying to process the new information. The Arum were already evil as sin, but with the help of someone else? Let heaven have mercy on our souls. I looked up at Daemon. He was staring down at me like I was going to explode from the news, which I was probably going to do later anyway. My headache began throbbing. I tried to stand up, but everything began spinning. Daemon took a step towards me, but I waved him off with a hand and just sat down on the couch. Where had this headache come from? It was like I was slammed into by a bus. The news wasn't that physically stressful. Daemon sat down next to me and narrowed his eyes.

"Kitten, are you alright?" He asked.

I put on a fake half smile. "Yeah, just fine." I said. I didn't need the attention of a specific alien right now. It was too damn tempting.

He gave me the most sarcastic look, crossing his arms over his chest and then sighing. "You are a terrible liar. What is it?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice.

I felt like that was all I heard from him. Concern. It's not like I'm going to die from a headache.

I shrugged. "Just a killer headache. It's fine. Really." I said. Daemon gave me a suspicious glance but then he sat next to me, putting his arms around my shoulder.

My head hurt so much that I didn't even care. That's a serious sign. I unconsciously leaned into him, causing him to smile. "Oh shut up." I grumbled, still thinking about the Arum. If they weren't working alone, who were they working with? There was no one else that I could think of, and the** D.O.D** didn't exactly 'associate' with aliens. Things were getting more and more complicated by the minute. It was frustrating. Daemon ran his hand up and down my arm softly, barely brushing my arm. It felt like fire was running up and down my arm where he touched. Goosebumps formed all over my skin. Daemon must have noticed.

"Are you cold?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head in a silent negative and began to fall asleep on his shoulder. Daemon stroked a piece of my hair off of my face. I opened my eyes and saw him gazing down at me. He bent down and gently kissed my forehead, staying above me for a while before backing up. "We'll talk about this early tomorrow Kat." I could feel Daemon cradle me in his arms and carry me up the stairs to his room. The soft feeling of a pillow under my head was too much. I was about to try to fall asleep but my headache shot back full force. I screamed out and held my head. Everything was spinning.

"Katy!" I could hear Daemon call.

He sat down on the bed and brought my head into his lap. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see Daemon looking back down at me, looking frightened. Not a common emotion on his face. I could hear things banging all around the room. Who was throwing things? I screamed again. This time I could hear the door open.

"Daemon! Is she alright? What the heck is going on?" Dee cried.

I couldn't see what she was talking about. All I could see was a blur where the room should've been. Stupid tears.

"Dee, just go...she'll be fine." He said, stroking my hair and face.

The actions soothed the pain, but didn't really help.

"But Daemon-"

"Just go Dee!" Daemon yelled.

The slam of a door hurt my head. Daemon brought my head gently up to his chest and began whispering things to me. "Sshh. Just calm down Kitten. You'll be fine. Come on. You're strong enough to get control of it." Daemon said.

Control what? What the hell is he talking about? I gave a small whimper, unable to scream anymore. "That's it Katy. You'll be okay." Daemon began to glow brighter and I started to feel a little warm in his arms. His glowing hand touched my forehead, keeping it there for a while before taking it away.

I sat up, clutching my head. "Thank you Daem-oh."

The room was a mess. His clothes were all over the ground and his television was cracked all over. What a slob. I turned around with an accusing look. Daemon held up his hands.

"Hey, I didn't make this mess. You did." He said, no emotion on his face.

I scowled at him. "Don't blame your inner pig on me." I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him.

Daemon smirked."Yes. You. Did." He sounded out each syllable, being completely silent at the end of his statement.

I frowned. "What?" I asked.

Daemon can fool around, but his tone was so serious it wasn't even funny. Daemon shrugged."Not to freak you out or anything, but I think something is wrong with you Kitten." He said, putting his hand on his chin, looking at me like some sort of science project. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"As opposed to the things that aren't wrong with me?" I sat up off of the bed and stood on the floor.

Nothing was exactly right with me anymore. "Trust me Kitten, there are a lot of things that are right with you." Daemon said. I narrowed my eyes. I stand corrected. Apparently there is a lot right with me. I sighed.

"What do you mean Daemon?" I froze, scared. "What's wrong with me?" I whispered.

Daemon shot off of the bed and gripped my shoulders, staring at me intensely. I wanted to faint in his arms, but again, time and place. "There is nothing wrong with you. Don't you ever say that." He told me sternly.

"But if I did all that!" I pointed at the mess around us. What was going on? Daemon sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his face in his hands, looking up at me. I sat down next to him. I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. "That night in the field...when you healed me, did you do something to me?" I asked.

Daemon sighed. "I honestly don't know Kat, but it would be a safe bet." He clicked his tongue and looked over at me. He sighed. "This can't be good. We need to find out the extent of...whatever you just did." He said.

I shook my head. "No way, alien boy. What if I hurt you or Dee?" I stood up again. Daemon looked up at me like I was doing drugs.

"I can promise you right now that you won't hurt me." He said softly.

He stood up and walked right in front of me. I didn't even move. "We can figure this out Kat, but you'll need my help." He whispered, bringing his face closer and closer. I let out a shaky breath, causing Daemon to smile.

"What am I?" I whispered.

Daemon shook his head, still getting closer. "I have no idea, but I can't get enough of it." He said, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

Finally, his lips came down on mine.


End file.
